Hopelife or Hopelove?
by Naoko Nayamira
Summary: En la preparatoria puede pasar de todo... pero de que seran capaces un grupo de jovenes con tal de obtener el titulo de Seductor No.1? Y que pasara con la llegada de nuevas pero raras alumnas? Lean y disfrutenlo!sesshKag y otras parejitas mas por ahi
1. Las llegada de las Higurashi

**KONICHIWA!**

_**Disclaimer: Si, si... lo sé, inuyasha y los demás personajes no son míos**___û.û _**( ni lo serán**___T-T___**) solo los tomo prestados para mis locos fics. (Ya todos sabemos eso...**__** :**_D_**) asi que... aclarado esto vamos a comenzar.**_

**Nao:**Hola ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien, mi nombre es Naoko, pero mejor díganme Nao (ya que es más cortito y fácil de aprender jejeje) Algunos ya saben quién soy (si, la loca esa que de repente se pone a dar brincos, esa soy yo.. jajaja XD) Bueno, este es mi primer Fic Sessh/Kag (aunque también van a haber otras parejitas mas) Y es que tenía en mente chorros de ideas para hacer uno de este tipo.. Pero al final esta fue la ganadora... ¡así que espero que les guste! Ah! lo olvidaba, tengo una amiga que a veces me da ideas para mis fics (Ana) así que si de repente aparece… no se asusten.

**Ana:** ¿y por qué habrían de hacerlo? ¬.¬

**Nao:** Estabas aquí! 0o0, Ups Este.. Mejor demos inicio al fic… jejeje

_**Indicaciones**_ (para que de repente no se revuelvan):

Primero que nada, este fic es en un mundo alterno, no tiene nada que ver con la serie y no es en el Sengoku, si no en la época moderna. E hice una pequeñita modificación en los nombres de algunos para poder hacer el fic...(perdón si eso molesto a alguien... pero tenía que hacerlo - -)

Este fic puede contener lemon y lime (conforme avance la trama del fic).

(blah blah ) Lo uso para poder describir algo del lugar o personaje, ya sea fisica, ambiental, o emocionalmente.

-blah blah- Dialogo

-_blah blah-_ pensamientos (esta en cursiva)

******Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag***** Significa que la escena o lugar van (o han) cambiado.

Cuando un dialogo está escrito en mayúsculas, es porque los personajes están gritando demasiado fuerte.

Y una vez que todo está aclarado, Comencemos.

**CAPITULO 1:** **La llegada de las Higurashi.**

Todo había comenzado normal en la escuela Hope-life . Los muchos estudiantes jóvenes y niños habían entrado para comenzar un nuevo año escolar lleno de nuevos sucesos por venir y nuevas expectativas. Esa escuela era famosa por poseer los diferentes niveles escolares (kínder, primaria, secundaria y prepa) y por ser además una escuela privada.

La mayoría pensaba que al mencionar la palabra privada significaba que era una escuela aburrida y sin mucho chiste pero no era así, al menos no en esta escuela, puesto que todos actuaban libres y con entusiasmo (y uno que otro rebeldillo).

- Lo hiciste de nuevo, sí que eres especial - exclamo un joven asombrado de su amigo quien llevaba ya su 14aba conquista de este año escolar.

- Bah! tarde o temprano tendrá que fallar, siempre hay una primera vez - comento otro joven que estaba en el grupillo de hombres.

-Sigue soñando Houyo - murmuro el joven conquistador.

-Mi querido amigo Inuyasha, me gustaría saber que pasara el día en que te enamores - comentaba un joven de cabello negro un poco largo y amarrado a una coleta mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del joven de cabello platinado.

- ¡Ja! eso jamás pasara Miroku- dijo muy convencido.

- ni digas nada gran engreído... porque luego se te puede regresar - exclamo una voz que se acercaba poco a poco.

- tenías que ser tu fachoso de quinta - le contesto mientras lo miraba con fastidio.

- Hola Kouga. Te habías tardado- le saludo alegre Miroku.

- Hola, y bien, ¿Qué platica es la de hoy?- se une al grupo de jóvenes - ¿no me digas que este tarugo sigue jactándose de sus víctimas?- voltea a ver a los demás que solo asienten - bah, como si fuera la gran cosa - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

- solo tienes envidia porque sabes que soy mejor conquistador con ellas que tu - murmuro Inuyasha mientras lo miraba con sorna.

- vuelve a repetir eso - le contesto en tono de reto.

- ¿o sí?... ¿y que harás? -

- Cálmense ya, solo están haciendo el ridículo - comento una voz que comenzaba a acercarse.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon al lugar de donde provenía la voz para toparse con los últimos 2 jóvenes que faltaban en el grupo. Uno de ellos, era alto y muy bien parecido ( N/A-Nao: bien parecido, yo diría muy guapo) tenía el cabello largo, liso y bien cuidado de color platinado y lo llevaba en una coleta, con unos hermosos ojos ámbar que mostraban un porte de caballero pero a la vez de misterio. El que venía al lado de el también tenía el cabello largo como el del primero, pero este estaba un poco más alborotado (o medio ondulado) y era de color negro, sus ojos de color carmesí le daban un aire sombrío pero a la vez de profundidad.

- Que bueno que llegaron Seshoumaru y Naraku- saludo Miroku en cuanto se acercaron los dos - solo faltaban ustedes -

- ¿Qué alboroto es este?- pregunto mientras miraba a Inuyasha y a Kouga aun agarrados de la camisa listos para pelear.

- Nada de interés, ya los conoces como son, todo empezó cuando Inuyasha estaba contándonos de su 14aba conquista… - comenzó a explicar Miroku

- ¡Ja! y te jactas solo de eso? 14aba... el año pasado para estas fechas yo ya tenía a la 26aba victima en mis manos y tú solo por coquetearle a una chiquilla cualquiera ya te sientes mucho, nunca has logrado superarme hermanito - comento con su típico orgullo mientras que este ya había soltado a Kouga para ver a su hermano con coraje.

Era verdad, nunca había podido superarlo pero estaba harto de saberlo, quería ganarle de alguna forma, desde pequeños él siempre había ganado en todo o en casi todo, tenía el orgullo de que en cuestión de reventones él era el mejor asistiendo, mientras que Sesh solo se limitaba a quedarse en casa con sus aburridos libros.

-Feah! pero ahora ni siquiera has tenido a 3 jóvenes hermanito ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya te hiciste santito? - se mofo de él.

Seshoumaru estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sonó la campana y anunciaba de que el día escolar iba a comenzar, así que solo se limitó a mirarlo serio y a darse la vuelta para retirarse a su salón con ese porte de lord que aparentaba tener.

Naraku y Seshoumaru iban en el mismo salón en 3ero de preparatoria (se lo imaginan con una camisa blanca y pantalón escolar, chulo ¿no creen? OuO ) mientras que Inuyasha, Miroku, Houyo y Kouga iban al salón de 1ero de preparatoria.

En el salón había mucho relajo como siempre que no estaba el profesor, había quienes estaban mandándose mensajes por el celular (en especial mujeres), otros entre tanto se dormían en sus pupitres por haberse acostumbrado a levantarse tarde en vacaciones las cuales habían acabado hacia 1 mes, otros estaban levantados hablando con sus amigos, unos más leyendo revistas de nintendo, otros(as) oyendo música con sus audífonos o comentando sobre actores y cantantes que estaban de moda y los que no hacían nada de esto estaban muy apurados haciendo la tarea de la clase.(N/A-Nao: ¿Por qué se parecerá mucho ese ambiente al que tenía cuando estaba en la preparatoria?..ô.ó jejeje XD), Inuyasha y los demás que eran parte del grupillo solo miraban al resto hacer sus cosas. En resumen todo el salón era un alboroto hasta que oyeron los pasos del profesor que se acercaba y al instante todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio simulando ser unos estudiantes modelos (en sus sueños! jajaja XD).

El profesor entro al salón y los miro fijamente, obviamente no se había creído el cuento de que estaban todos en orden como santitos y solo dio un suspiro y se dirigió a su lugar. Se sentó, puso sus cosas encima de la mesa y se quedó mirando dos pupitres vacíos en medio del salón. Así que se levantó nuevamente y se puso frente a los alumnos.

- Muchos se preguntaran el por qué no he comenzado a pasar lista como ya es costumbre que lo haga, pues bien, no lo he hecho para poder presentarles a dos alumnas nuevas –Todos los miraron con duda- ya sé que es raro que entren nuevos alumnos a estas alturas, pero por motivos especiales se ha permitido hacer una excepción, en fin la cuestión es que espero que les den una cálida bienvenida y que las traten con respeto y con amabilidad, ¿entendido?- los miro mientras todos asentían y se miraban ansiosos por conocer a las nuevas alumnas. – bien, adelante, pasen por favor-

Inuyasha y los demás prestaron gran interés para poder ver a las nuevas ingresadas.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante dejando pasar a dos jóvenes muy lindas, la primera que entro tenía el cabello largo hasta la espalda media, era de color negro azabache y lo tenía ondulado pero con gracia. Sus ojos cafés oscuro eran grandes y también cálidos, expresaban muchas cosas pero sobre todo daban confianza, era esbelta pero con cuerpo y el uniforme le sentaba muy bien.

La segunda que le seguía era un poco más alta, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y también era negro con la diferencia de que era lacio. Sus ojos eran de un café más oscuro pero demostraban respeto y un poco más seriedad que la de los de la primera, también era esbelta y usaba un poco de maquillaje rosa en los parpados.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 16 años, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y espero que podamos llevarnos bien, pueden llamarme Kagome si gustan...- termino su presentación con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Sango Higurashi soy prima de Kagome, tengo 17 años, pueden decirme Sango, espero que podamos convivir y llegar a conocernos más como amigos y compañeros de clase- finalizo su presentación con una sonrisa un poco más pequeña que la de su prima.

- Bien, una vez presentadas, pueden pasar a sus asientos, que se encuentran ahí - dijo mientras ambas pasaban a sus lugares siendo seguidas por las miradas de todos - De acuerdo, prosigamos, ahora pasare lista y cada uno se levantara y dirá su nombre, así las nuevas compañeras podrán identificarlos y conocerlos mejor-.

Todos los alumnos contestaron poniéndose de pie al escuchar su nombre regalándoles una sonrisa a ambas jóvenes para después dar comenzó a la clase.

******Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag***********Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag*****

Era la hora del recreo, los jóvenes se habían vuelto a juntar en ese lugar que ya era su predilecto punto de reunión. Todos estaban comentando sobre la llegada de la jóvenes nuevas.

-¡Son muy lindas! ¡Ojala y una de ellas llegue a fijarse en mí! - comento uno de los jóvenes llamado Ran.

- ¡Ni te emociones! - lo calmo Houyo - sabes bien que es casi imposible.

- ¿Por qué? ¿eh? Dímelo- volvió a preguntar el joven.

- porque sabes que Inuyasha no dejara espacio para que se fijen en ti-

- ¡Así es! Qué bueno que lo admites Houyo- dijo Inuyasha mientras llegaba con los demás.

- ¡Anda! no seas envidioso aunque sea déjame una joven, pero debo decir que la chica llamada Sango tenia mejor cuerpo-

- ¡qué va! y eso que tiene que ver, Kagome tenía un aire de alegría pero también de mucho entusiasmo eso es más importante - contesto Houyo de nuevo.

- pues a mí solo me importa poder ligármelas para poder incrementar mi lista y así recibir el título de conquistador increíble - exclamo Inuyasha muy seguro de poder lograrlo.

-pues tal vez, pero no creo que puedas con las dos ¿cierto Naraku? - pregunto Ran a uno de los que acababa de llegar.

-Tal vez, pero déjenme informarles que no son dos solamente, sino 4 las nuevas ingresadas - comento Naraku mientras sonreía por lo bajo.

-¿¡Que! - exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Así es - comenzó a hablar Seshoumaru que estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol- en nuestro salón hay una Higurashi también, se llama Kikyo si no mal recuerdo, según se es hermana de una tal Kagome y si no me equivoco es la misma que está en tu salón o no hermanito? - Inuyasha solo gruño un poco en forma de asentimiento.

-Además ellas tienen una hermana menor que está en tercero de secundaria y se llama Rin pariente de Kagome y de Kikyo - dijo mientras se ponía de pie- en resumen, son 3 hermanas y una prima las que entraron a la escuela, no podrás conquistarlas a todas Inuyasha pues te descubririan en seguida- sonrió en tono de burla sin dejar de mirar al joven.

-Pues aun así voy a lograr conquistar a alguna de ellas - exclamo de repente Inuyasha- y por mi experiencia voy a lograr conquistar a la mayor de todas, la llamada Kikyo-

-¡Ja! ¡ya quisieras! según me entere Kikyo ha tenido solo 2 novios desde la secundaria y a los dos ella los ha botado sin remordimiento alguno y no es de las que se deja engañar tan fácil así como te imaginas - hablo Kouga mientras se paraba de su silla.

Inuyasha estaba ardiendo en furia parecía que todos se habían puesto en su contra pero tenían razón en algo, no podría conquistarlas a las 4, porque eran de la misma familia, pero si lograba conquistar a la mayor (y según la fierilla) de las 4 habría ganado mucho más de lo que podía lograr con las otras.

- Digan lo que quieran pero ya verán que lo lograre más pronto de lo que creen, mientras que ustedes ni siquiera podrán conseguir a una simple porrista-

- ¿Ah sí?… ¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS! - contestaron los demás al unísono.

- Vamos a conseguir a alguna de las Higurashi primero y te ganaremos - dijo Houyo y Ran.

- Ya veraz engreído lograre ganarte- lo desafío Kouga.

- A mí no me metan en sus líos - aclaro Seshoumaru, mientras todos quedaban atónitos ante tal respuesta. ¿El? ¿El que tenía el título de Seductor único e inigualable había dicho no?.

- Feh! como quieras, a mí no me importa, lograre mi objetivo y lo demostrare ante todos- dijo parándose en pose de superioridad.

- ¡Eso lo veremos! - exclamaron los demás (excepto Sessh y Naraku)

La campana de la escuela sonó anunciando que tenían que entrar a sus clases de nueva cuenta y así cada uno estaba a punto de irse cuando Miroku hablo.

-Si tanto interés tienen ¿Por qué no hacen una apuesta y ponen una fecha límite? -

- me parece bien - apoyo la propuesta Kouga.

- pues digan cualquier fecha yo la aceptare pues sé que venceré - volvió a presumir Inuyasha.

- De acuerdo, si tanta confianza tienen que sea de 1 semana -dijo Naraku sonriendo un tanto burlon y malévolo.

_-UNA SEMANA-_ pensaron todos -...-

-¿Qué? Les pareció mal? ¿O acaso fue que les pareció poco tiempo?- los miro de reojo Seshoumaru - eso es mucho tiempo comparado con lo que me tomaría a mi.-

-¡Claro que no!- exclamaron todos al unísono tratando de no rebajar su orgullo masculino.

-Estableceremos las bases de la apuesta después, ahora es tiempo de ir a los salones o nos pondrán falta y no quiero quedarme en el Verano- dijo Kouga comenzándose a alejar del grupo.

Y así todos se fueron rumbo a sus salones planeando la forma en que obtendrían el tan codiciado título que Seshoumaru había obtenido con facilidad pero que por alguna extraña razón había dejado de pelear y que ahora se negaba a participar, cuando anteriormente habría sido una propuesta tentadora para él.

Sin embargo y sin que ellos lo notaran alguien había oído parte de la plática, una sombra se asomó al lado de uno de los tantos árboles que había ahí y solo una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de esa persona.

-Sera divertido ver que pasa- fue lo único que susurro y camino directo a su salón con las manos en la nuca y una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Continuara...**

**Nao:**pues este ha sido el primer capítulo de mi fic, espero que les guste y que me dejen un review (se aceptan críticas, consejos, mejoras, apoyos, gritos, enojos, etc, etc,etc. jejeje)

Nos vemos pronto, tratare de no tardar en publicar n_n

Ah! Y si no saben mucho de mi o de mis fics pueden leer mi otro fic de Inuyasha llamado El hechizo del espejo invertido, ese es un Inu/Kag.

Nos vemos

**Ana:** Podrías por favor explicarme que fue lo que quisiste decir al principio.

**Nao:**** ¿**eh? n,n -¡_Chin! aún no se le olvida-_ Pues... bueno.. este.. mejor despidámonos juntas va?

**Ana y Nao: Nos vemos y esperemos les guste el fic**

**Ana:**Ahora sí.. no te hagas y explícame... ¬.¬

Nao: T-T ...


	2. Comienza el reto

**KONICHIWA!**

_**Disclaimer: Si, si... lo sé, Inuyasha y los demás personajes no son míos**___û.û _**( ni lo serán**___T-T___**) solo los tomo prestados para mis locos fics. (ya todos sabemos eso...**__** :**_D_**) así que aclarado esto.. Vamos a comenzar.**_

**Nao:** Ya regrese... pues debo decir que he leído sus reviews y he decidido que para su mayor comodidad al leerlo... este fic será un anti-Kikyo (o anti kikysombi o kikyperra como les guste más decirle) aunque también debo aclarar que aunque al principio va a parecer que Kikyo es el centro de atención (ya quisiera) la que en realidad va a ser la pareja central es el guapo y sexy de Sesh y la alocada y divertida de Kagome.

Bueno y ya no digo más porque si no voy a terminar adelantándoles muchas cosas... y entonces no convendría leer el fic. Pero si tienen consejos de cómo hacer sufrir a kikyo (sin matarla) avísenme, porque nunca he hecho un antikikyo. Y sé que podrán ayudarme. Bueno y ahora sí, sin tanto rodeos aquí les va el segundo capítulo!

**CAPITULO 2:** **Comienza el reto.**

PIPIPIPI PIPIPI PIPIPI PIPIPI…

El despertador sonó hasta que una mano pequeña y blanca lo apago. Más sin embargo aun cuando ya era tiempo de levantarse la joven entre las cobijas solo se dio la vuelta sin la menor gana de despertar.

- otros 5 minutitos no están de más- murmuro mientras escondía su rostro bajo las cobijas.

-¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! Ya es hora de levantarse, ¡arriba todo el mundo! - grito una voz que provenía del pasillo y que hacia un escándalo que despertaría hasta a un muerto.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y dio paso a una linda niña de 13 años que traía puesto el uniforma escolar de secundaria, a pesar de su corta edad su cuerpo de señorita se comenzaba a ver, la pequeña tenía el cabello negro largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, con sus grandes y tiernos ojos cafés claro hacia que a cualquiera le dieran ganas de mimarla y abrazarla. Era esbelta pero definitivamente tenía mucha más energía que cualquier jovencita de su edad.

-¡Vamos Kagome! Ya es hora de levantarse si no se te hará tarde- exclamo la pequeña al oído de la joven.

-mmmmmm... pero es que aún tengo sueño anoche me tarde en desempacar lo que me faltaba, aaauuummm- dijo mientras bostezaba y se arropaba de nuevo.

-Pero ya es tarde, tenemos que ir a la escuela Sango ya va a acabar de arreglarse, ándale hermanita, vamos hay que ir a la escuela- decía en un intento de jalar la cobija y hacer que su hermana se despertara pero esta solo se aferró a ella para que no se la quitara.

-Dile a kikyo que te acompañe porque creo que me tardare un poco en salir-

- pero si Nee-san (hermana mayor) ya se fue desde hace 10 minutos -

-¡¿Qué?- grito despertando como de rayo y levantándose tan rápido y de golpe que sin querer aventó a rin a un lado - Grrr, ¡maldita! de nuevo se quiere lucir delante de todos llegando temprano - comenzó a arreglarse mientras corría de un lado a otro vistiéndose lo mas rápido posible - siempre ella, siempre ella, ¿POR QUE? en la escuela anterior también se llevaba la atención de todos los muchachos, incluyendo a algunos maestros con su imagen de ser una estudiante madura y modelo- dijo mientras con una mano se peinaba y con la otra guardaba algunos libros en su mochila.

- Fuuu... eso es cierto, siempre fingía ser así en la escuela, sin embargo en la casa suele ser tan mimada e inmadura, de hecho es una perezosa de primera - comento Sango mientras veía como Kagome pasaba de un lado a otro corriendo.

- Buenos días prima Sango ¿Cómo amaneciste? - pregunto Rin mientras le sonreía.

- Muy bien ¿y tu pequeña Rin? – le contesto en un tono amable y cariñoso.

-muy bien y desperté desde muy temprano ^ ^-

- Eso pude verlo y oírlo-

- ¿Pero qué esperan? hay que irnos a la escuela ya, ¿no ven que es tarde? ¿Qué están esperando? - exclamo Kagome mientras las miraba.

- ¡A ti! - contestaron las dos mientras una gotita aparecía en su frente.

- Ah... je je je, lo siento… Bueno creo que es hora de irnos - dijo muy apenada.

Las 3 bajaron por las escaleras y llegaron a la sala, dispuestas a salir.

- Hijas... ¿no van a desayunar? Aún pueden alcanzar a tomar un vaso de leche y un pan tostado - pregunto la mamá de Kagome y Rin (y tía de Sango) mientras se asomaba a la sala.

- Lo siento mama, se nos hace tarde es que me quede dormida- (N/A-Nao: que novedad... ¬.¬ , Ana: no te mordiste la lengua! ô.ó ... Nao: y quien te pregunto? Ò.ó )

- si mamá, perdona por no desayunar, pero veraz que en la noche te traigo un regalito para compensarlo- dijo Rin con alegría.

- Si tía… es hora de irnos o en verdad llegaremos tarde, pero muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento-

- de acuerdo... Cuídense - las despidió mientras veía como salían por la puerta.

-Vaya que son muy atareadas esas 3 - exclamo el un señor de edad avanzada entrando a la sala.

- Papá claro deben de ser así, felices y animadas, porque si no lo fueran, entonces si estaría muy preocupada-

- Veo que Sango ha mejorado, desde que nos vinimos aquí se ve más contenta-

- Claro que sí, eso es porque se siente en familia; aunque no creo que se encuentre bien del todo a pesar de que perdió a su familia hace ya 3 meses- una mirada triste se dibujó en el rostro de la señora, al recordar lo que había pasado con su hermana y su cuñado.

- Ya, ya, veraz como se acostumbrara a su nueva vida y todo será mejor - dijo el anciano poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la mujerpara comfortarla.

******Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag***********Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag*****

En la escuela todo comenzaba como los días anteriores, gritos, bullicio, jóvenes, niños, adolescentes, maestros llegando todo igual. Incluyendo al grupito que se juntaba en su punto de reunión típico.

- Bien, hoy comienza todo. La batalla para conseguir el prestigiado puesto de Seductor numero 1 - exclamo Ran.

- Que obviamente será todo mío – musito Inuyasha.

- ¡Ja! Si es que logras vencerme - se mofo Kouga.

- Bien, espero que les vaya muy bien y recuerden que el que consiga a una Higurashi para la semana o antes de la semana será el ganador- aclaro Miroku.

- Y creo que el titulo debe ser entregado por Seshoumaru ¿no lo creen?, dig, ya que él es el actual dueño - comento Naraku.

- Bah… a mí no me metan en sus juegos de bebes, yo solo voy a observar y a divertirme de cómo los rechazan por sus estrategias absurdas - comento mientras se alejaba del lugar.

- Pues que comience - exclamo Houyo.

Todos se alejaron tomando un rumbo diferente. Seshoumaru se dirigió a su lugar preferido, era un jardincito que casi nadie visitaba que tenía una fuente en medio(porque preferían jugar pelota o cartas o hacer otras cosas) así que era tranquilo, callado pero sobre todo solitario, el lugar perfecto para relajarse.

Se subió a uno de los árboles que había ahí, uno grande y grueso de Sakuras, árbol que desde que Seshoumaru estaba en el kínder, ya existía. Faltaban alrededor de 25 minutos para que sonara la campana y tuviera que volver a entrar a esos ruidosos salones donde solo sabían hablar tonterías.

Se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en esa escuela, comenzó a recordar como desde la primaria era popular con las niñas, en san Valentín siempre le regalaban montones de chocolates que el solo aceptaba por cortesía y no por que le agradara alguna de ellas, para luego los repartirlos entre los que conocía. Se le vino a la mente como en 6to de primaria tuvo su primer beso apasionado con la más guapa y codiciada joven de todo el salón, como fue cuando entro a la secundaria y cuando fue que inicio a explorar todo tipo de juegos para seducir y así lograr en 3ero de secundaria obtener el título de seductor número uno, puesto que al principio en un semestre solo lograba tener a 5 jóvenes, estas pronto se convirtieron en 20 para cuando entro a la preparatoria. El último semestre que se llevó el título del número uno fue el año pasado; al terminar el semestre había obtenido alrededor de 40 jovencitas en total, desde secundaria hasta preparatoria. Todas o la mayoría eran niñas mimadas las cuales con solo una sonrisa que él les brindara hacia que bajaran la guardia y se rindieran ante sus pies sin siquiera poner objeción.

- que tontería- se dijo así mismo Seshoumaru mientras miraba como pasaban las nubes.

Todos los jóvenes se preguntaban la razón por la cual el galán o seductor cambiara de la noche a la mañana y se negara a participar en lo que antes era para él un reto muy fácil y divertido.

Seshoumaru como de costumbre no les contestaba nada, ya que no tenía por qué contarles sobre su vida privada, sobre su mente o sobre lo que pensara hacer en el futuro.

En eso la campana sonó y tuvo que salir de tan cómodo lugar para entrar a lo que él consideraba lo más detestable del mundo.

******Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag***********Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag*****

En el salón donde se encontraba Inuyasha todo era igual, el ruido, el relajo, todo, mientras que él y sus amigos solo se quedaban viendo, en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una agitada Kagome que había corrido para poder llegar a tiempo al salón, atrás de ella entro venia Sango, más calmada y se dirigieron a su lugar.

- Bien, es hora de entrar en acción - contesto Houyo.

- Bien, veamos tu primer intento- murmuro Kouga mientras lo observaba acercarse a las primas.

Las 2 jóvenes estaban platicando.

- Maldita Kikyo, ni siquiera se dignó a saludarnos cuando llegamos a la escuela- refunfuñaba Kagome mientras sacaba un cuaderno y lo ponía de manera ruda sobre la mesa de su banco.

- Ya la conoces, así ha sido todo el tiempo y tal vez así seguirá - -! - comento Sango mientras se recargaba en el pupitre.

- Buenos días señoritas - saludo Houyo haciendo un ademan amable - solo quería darles la bienvenida y decirles que es un placer tenerlas en este salón, yo soy Houyo Maekawa - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Ahh si, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto - contesto con desgano pues aún estaba algo modorra (adormilada) y molesta.

- Mi nombre es Sango Higurashi, mucho gusto - contesto Sango mostrando una apenas visible sonrisa.

- Espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos - insistió en hacer platica el joven Houyo.

- Si, igualmente digo lo mismo - dijo Sango.

- Aja... - solo musito Kagome mientras se quedaba dormitando sobre la mesa.

- Bueno este... pues... me retiro… ojala y platiquemos pronto... luego... - dijo mientras se despedía algo abrumado y avergonzado.

Los amigos de él que veían la escena solo se aguantaban la risa, ¿Qué clase de maniobra había sido aquella? Ni siquiera había obtenido una sonrisa o una conversación digna con las chicas que durara mínimo 5 minutos.

Houyo solo se limitó a sentarse en su pupitre en silencio, sabía que si iba con los demás se sentiría como un idiota.

En eso la puerta se abrio y entro el profesor quien se dirigo a su lugar mientras todos estaban en silencio.

******Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag***********Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag*****

Era la hora de deportes, la clase preferida por la mayoría de los alumnos ya que no tenían que estar frente a un pizarrón y un aburrido maestro.

En la escuela había una cancha para cada nivel. Las de preparatoria eran dos enormes canchas bien pintadas y limpias, una dibujada para futbol soccer y la otra para básquet. Aunque a veces en la de básquet también ponían redes para jugar vóley o para practicar tenis. Cuando había partidos usaban el gimnasio general, el cual era enorme y donde solían practicar gimnasia artística las jóvenes.

El uniforme de deportes era sencillo, el de las mujeres consistía en un short negro de licra que tenía una faldita del mismo color encima con una camiseta de manga corta color café claro, tenis negros y calcetas blancas. El de los hombres era idéntico a excepción de que la camiseta era blanca y más larga y obviamente no llevaban faldita (aunque me pregunto cómo se verían con una JAJAJA XD ).

Por lo general siempre hacían retos entre salones, y ese día tocaba un partido de Básquet entre los de 1ero de prepa y los de 3ro de prepa. Como casualidad, les había tocado al salón 1ro A y 3ro C (salones donde estaban Inuyasha y sus amigos al igual que Seshoumaru y Naraku)

Las tribunas del gimnasio quedaron llenas de jóvenes que ansiaban ver jugar a los tan apuestos muchachos. El partido comenzó siendo demasiado reñido pues tanto Inuyasha como Seshoumaru eran los capitanes de cada equipo.

- Ya veraz como lograre vencerte hermanito- decía Inuyasha mientras trataba de encestar.

- ¡Eso lo veremos! - exclamo Sesh mientras le quitaba el balón.

Parecía más bien un combate entre los dos hermanos que un partido amistoso entre dos grupos, ya que casi eran los únicos que jugaban, tratando de vencerse el uno al otro.

- Que inmaduros son - comento Kagome mientras observaba el "partido".

- Siempre han sido así de imbéciles, y tal vez siempre lo serán - le contesto una voz atrás de ella.

- ¿mmmm? - murmuro Kagome volteándose para ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Ah! perdona creo que sin querer te sorprendí – le dijo una joven con una sonrisa amable.

- No para nada, solo que como casi no conozco a muchos alumnos me dio curiosidad saber quién eras - le contesto igualmente con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Kagura, soy del salón de 3ro B de prepa.

-Mi nombre es Kagome de... -

- de 1ro A... ¿verdad?- completo mientras sonreía.

- si, así es ¿Cómo supiste? - pregunto alegre la joven.

-Porque a esta hora les toca clases a esos salones y no te ves tan grande para ser de 3ro C-

- Si tienes razón je, oye entonces si lo que dijiste es verdad ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -

- pues es que la clase de costura y manualidades me aburre mucho-dijo con resoplando- así que decidí venir a ver cómo les iba a los del partido en deportes jo jo jo n,n -

- Ah... ya veo- dijo mientras una gotita le resbalaba por la frente- ¡Ah! mira, ahí están mi hermana y mi prima - dijo señalando a las dos jóvenes que estaban bancas abajo.

- oh si, si he oído hablar de ellas- dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba un abanico y lo abría para echarse aire - bueno me retiro, tengo que regresar al salón antes de que se den cuenta de mi ausencia – dijo mientras se ponía de pie para irse.

-Vaya que si es rara - -! Pero me cayó muy bien-

PIpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El partido termino y había ganado el equipo de Sesh por una canasta, mientras que el mayor solo caminaba con porte de vencedor el menor gruñía por volver a perder.

Le tocó el turno a las mujeres y ahora había muchos espectadores varones deleitándose con las jóvenes que corrían y brincaban para poder jugar básquet (había los típicos libidinosos y también los que babeaban a mares, nunca fallan)

De entre todas la que más se lucia por su forma de jugar y por su estilo era Kikyo, tan bien lo hacía que ya tenía su porra oficial, pero ella solo se dedicaba a parecer la más importante, casi tan orgullosa como Seshoumaru (N/A-Nao: no me vayan a matar! ese "casi" significa que es imposible! claro que nunca se parecerá a sesh cierto chavas? n_n , Fans de Sesh: Claro Sexymaru es el mejor! nOn , Nao: Fiuuu me salve -.- ). Mientras algunos le chiflaban y trataban de llamar su atención ella solo los ignoraba como si estuvieran pintados en la pared.

Kagome y Sango veían el ambiente. Y mientras Kagome tenía flamas en lugar de pupilas por la actitud tan altanera de su hermana, Sango ignoraba lo que sucedía y se dedicaba a jugar ya que le encantaban los deportes. Inuyasha y los demás veían como jugaban las Higurashi mientras ideaban un plan cada uno para poder realizar su meta.

_-Feh! será pan comido, parecerá la más difícil pero en cuanto me vea cambiara su actitud y en menos de lo que cree la tendré para mí y el título también-_ pensaba mientras veía a la susodicha (Kikyo) encestar de nuevo.

_-Rayos, me fue mal en el primer intento pero de seguro fue mi culpa por haberlo intentado a primera hora de la mañana pero lo intentare de nuevo y esta vez lo lograre-_ se decía a si mismo Houyo.

_-Maldición, aun Inuyasha no ha hecho su movida de seguro está esperando a que yo lo haga, pero no se lo voy a conceder, vera ese maldito presumido que yo seré el que lo haga caer de su trono en el cielo-_ se proponía Kouga mientras observaba con cierta molestia a Inuyasha.

_-Bien, un fallido, creo que tendré que movilizarme pronto-_ pensó Ran.

_-Estos nunca aprenderán, un día van a recibir una cucharada de su propia medicina y estaré gustoso de verlo-_ Miroku solo cerraba los ojos.

Naraku estaba sentado en las tribunas, ausente, solo observaba pero una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, como si tramara algo.

Seshoumaru no estaba, como de costumbre se había retirado ya que estaba harto de ver a tantos estúpidos (como el los creía) dentro.

El partido seguía, y en una jugada repentina, Kagome y Kikyo estuvieron luchando por conseguir el balón, y todo parecía que Kagome lo lograría.

_-Ni creas que lo harás hermanita, primero te saco del juego antes de que me quites la atención que me he ganado-_ pensó Kikyo mientras la miraba con reto.

_-¡Si! estoy a punto de lograr ganarle, ¡por fin hare que me respetes_!- se dijo a sí misma y en sus ojos se reflejaba la victoria deseada.

En eso Kikyo vio como como 3 de sus compañeras y 2 de las compañeras de Kagome venían en dirección de donde se encontraban y Kikyo sonrió para sí misma. En cuando las 5 jóvenes se juntaron con ellas, todo se veía revuelto y Kikyo aprovecho esto para meterle el pie a Kagome quien no solo se cayó sobre una compañera si no que también se le había rasgado un poco la camiseta, pues su compañera al tratar de evitar caerse se agarró con fuerza de lo primero que encontró y fue el cuello de la camiseta de Kagome.

El plan de Kikyo fue un éxito, ya que nadie sabía que paso en realidad, solo sabían que Kagome se resbalo (desde el punto de vista de los espectadores) topándose con una joven que para evitar caerse le había rasgado sin querer la camiseta y ahora la joven de cabello negro azabache tenía una parte del cuello de la camiseta rota, dejando sin ver la mitad de su brassier y haciendo que más de una nariz sangrara.

Kagome había quedado ausente, se sentía estúpida y lo único que quería era correr, ni siquiera la voz de Sango la hizo reaccionar, estaba furiosa y no sabía cómo desquitarse, volteo y a unos metros estaba Kikyo, sonriendo. Sentía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre ella y le daría una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

- calma Kagome hay que ir a que te cambies de uniforme, vamos, no vale la pena molestarse - decía Sango mientras la tomaba de los hombros para levantarla.

-Lástima que hayas tenido un accidente querida hermana, ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?- preguntaba kikyo fingiendo preocuparse de ella.

Kagome agacho la cabeza escondiendo la mirada, luego cuando Kikyo iba a ayudarla a levantarse (N/A Nao: Descarada) ella de un golpe quito su mano y solo se limitó a levantarse por su propia cuenta, cubrirse la parte dañada y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida.

- Higurashi Kagome ¿estás bien? - pregunto la maestra al ver su reacción.

- Si maestra, está todo bien - dijo al mismo tiempo que volteaba y mostraba una sonrisa - solo fue un accidente, iré a cambiarme y todo estará arreglado, anden continúen sin mí, volveré enseguida- termino de decir mientras comenzaba a salir mostrando siempre una sonrisa.

Todos volvieron a continuar, mientras que había varios comentarios desde vulgares hasta preocupados sobre lo sucedido.

-Fue tu culpa ¿no es así?- le pregunto Sango a Kikyo mientras la miraba retadora.

- no sé de qué hablas, solo fue un accidente - dijo mientras ponía cara de "yo no fui".

******Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag***********Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag*****

Kagome salió del gimnasio, cerró la puerta y vio que había pocos alumnos en los alrededores, pero en lugar de ir a los vestidores, corrió en dirección contraria buscando un lugar para estar sola y poder desahogarse.

Al fin vio una pequeña bardita y al cruzar una puerta vio un bello jardín con flores y árboles, bien cuidado y muy lindo. Pero ella no vio nada de eso, solo corrió y llego hasta una pequeña fuente que estaba casi al centro del jardincito, al llegar se dejó caer mientras apoyaba los brazos es la fuente para dejar salir unos sollozos acompañados de lágrimas de coraje.

- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre ella?todo ella! - decía entre sollozos mientras comenzaba a palmear la fuente - pero no vencerá, ¡lo juro! - esto último lo dijo casi inaudible.

Estaba tan enojada por lo sucedido que no se percató de que había alguien observándola, si no hasta que se sentó a la fuente y volteo a ver sus aguas cuando vio el reflejo de quien la miraba...

**Continuara...**

**Nao**: ¿Que les pareció? ¡espero que muy bien!... o de perdis bien.. bueno con un regular estaría súper para mi. Bueno como ven ya logre publicar el capítulo 2... y no olviden dejarme sus reviews para saber que piensan de mi fic, también para poder mejorar y observar sus peticiones.

Sigan mandando su opinión!

Bueno, gomen si no contesto sus reviews en este capitulo pero les prometo que en el siguiente los contestare todos juntos! Es una promesa! Nos vemos en el capi 3! nn


	3. Agua y aceite

**KONICHIWA!**

_**Disclaimer: Si, si... lo sé, Inuyasha y los demás personajes no son míos**___û.û _**( ni lo serán**___T-T___**) solo los tomo prestados para mis locos fics. (ya todos sabemos eso...**__** :**_D_**) asi que... aclarado esto.. Vamos a comenzar.**_

_**Nao:**___Hola de nuevo. Vaya que esta vez sí me había tardado (uy! no me miren así, ¡ya volví! - -!) Espero que les haya ido muy bien... Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado pero es que andaba de aquí para allá y asi. Tal vez durante estos meses que vienen me tarde más en publicar pero no crean que me he olvidado de mis fics... ¡Eso nunca! solo que ahora se me han venido más compromisos encima. Téngame paciencia! ok? Bueno, ahora sí, sin más rollo... a comenzar con el fic.

**CAPITULO 3:** Agua Y aceite.

Kagome observo el reflejo y se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba y fue cuando volteo con un movimiento relámpago para ver de quien se trataba.

Y ahí estaba, un joven recostado sobre la rama de un árbol de Sakuras, alto, pelo platinado y largo pero sobre todo con unos ojos ámbar que la miraban fijamente y con seriedad.

Kagome no pudo articular palabra, estaba en shock, sin saber si salir corriendo de ahí por la vergüenza o esperar que digiera algo.

- ¿Q-Qué es lo que miras? - al fin grito la joven con algo de enojo pues aún estaba llena de ira por lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué te interesa?- fue la respuesta seca y cortante que recibió del joven que desviaba la mirada sin siquiera cambiar su expresión.

- ¡Claro que me interesa! Porque por si no te habías dado cuenta... ¡A LA QUE MIRABAS ES A MI! - exclamo mientras se apuntaba a sí misma.

- ¡Ja! Como si fueras alguien importante, ni siquiera eres así de linda como para llamar la atención -

- ¡¿QUE? – grito mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza - ¡Basta! no tengo porque seguir oyendo a un idiota como tú - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida del jardín.

- Me pregunto quién será más idiota, tu por ser una gritona y temperamental o yo por escucharte llorar como bebe - dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? Para empezar no estaba llorando, Vine solo para descansar un poco y segundo si estoy gritando es por TU culpa- le contesto en el acto volteando hacia donde se encontraba Sesh.

- Si no estabas llorando...- comenzó a decir mientras la veía de reojo - ¿entonces por qué aun tienes lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas?-

-¿MMM? - Murmuro mientras se tocaba con los dedos las mejillas y ojos.

Y si efectivamente había algunas lágrimas que seguían saliendo por causa del enojo contenido y que no podía desquitarse y sus pómulos estaban algo hinchados por llorar.

-Esto... ¡estas no son lágrimas! - le explico Kagome para tratar de ganarle (ya que odiaba más que nada que alguien la viera llorar, ni su mama la veía cuando lloraba) - Lo que pasa es que cuando golpee la orilla de la fuente salpico agua y por eso me moje sin querer la cara- (aja, como fuera algo creíble)

-¡Que excusa mas estúpida! - Dijo con su aire de grandeza nuestro querido Sesh - he oído mejores excusas del imbécil de mi hermano cuando se corre las clases y eso que no sirve para mentir - la miro fijamente - Si no aceptas lo que te pasa nunca podrás ganarle a esa persona a la que te referías con odio, seguirás siendo una llorona consentida que no sabe más que gritar y hacer berrin...-

-¡YA CALLATEEEEEEEEEE! – grito mientras tomaba una piedra y se la aventaba con mucha fuerza, pero que fue atrapada sin problemas por los grandes reflejos de Seshoumaru.

- ¡Fapp!- se oyó cuando atrapo la piedra.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes de cómo soy? - le dijo con voz más calmada mientras lo miraba fijamente- Para empezar ni siquiera sabes mi nombre y ya me estas criticando y si vamos a describirnos por lo que podemos ver, entonces tú eres un arrogante, egoísta y ermitaño que se cree rey pero que es un simple esclavo - Le contesto mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de controlar su enojo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Esclavo? ¡Yo nunca llegaría a ser dominado por nadie! Ni si quiera mis padres lo lograron, te volviste a equivocar niñita yo jamás seré esclavo de nada ni nadie - afirmo al tiempo que se recostaba en el árbol cerrando los ojos.

- Pues ya lo eres – exclamo alto mientras le daba la espalda - ¡Porque por lo que he visto, eres esclavo de tu propia persona, de tu orgullo pero sobre todo de tu soledad! - Sesh entreabrió los ojos - Con razón estas solo en este lugar, quien querría ser siquiera compañero del señor "YO SOY MEJOR QUE TODOS"- se dio la vuelta- mejor me voy, no vaya a ser que también me contagie de tus detestables gérmenes huraños- dijo lo último remarcando cada palabra mientras salía por la puertecilla del jardín.

- Estúpida... - murmuro mientras apretaba la piedra con fuerza haciéndola boronitas – Si no fuera porque eres mujer, te habría enseñado lo que en verdad puedo hacer-

_-Eres esclavo de tu arrogancia, orgullo pero sobre todo de tu soledad-_ las palabras de la joven seguían en su cabeza _-Con razón estas solo en este lugar... ¿quién querría ser siquiera compañero del señor "YO SOY MEJOR QUE TODOS"_? - ¡Jum! Eso es mentira y está muy equivocada si cree que sus niñerías me van a afectar-

******Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag***********Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag*****

-¡Uuuy! hoy fue el día de "tiene que pasarle todo lo malo a Kagome"-se decía mientras se ponía el uniforme escolar - Bebita llorona y be-rrin-chu-da... ja ja... ¿y el que es? ¿el señor perfección? - murmuraba con los ojos cerrados y moviéndose burlonamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kagome?- pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

-¡AH!- grito volteándose para ver quién era - Fiuuu... Sango, no me espantes así, uno de estos días me voy a infartar - dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho.

- Pues es más probable que Kikyo se muera por tanta vanidad a que tú te mueras de infarto jajaja- bromeo su prima para animarla.

-No le veo la gracia...- murmuro aun algo molesta y ofendida.

- Ya, está bien, hablando en serio, creo que esta vez Kikyo se pasó de la raya, simplemente no puede seguir siendo así- sango se sentó al lado de Kagome.

-Si puede... y nos lo ha demostrado, no es la primera vez que hace algo parecido - los ojos de Kagome se tornaron sombríos.

- Pues sí, así es, pero ya verás como uno de estos días todo lo que ha hecho se le regresara después de todo, no puede ser popular por siempre -

-Eso espero, porque si no juro que le pongo veneno en su té para poder dormir - exclamo.

- Eso sería muy interesante de ver- la voz de su prima sonaba burlona - y sabes, yo podría conseguirte el veneno-.

- Ahhh-suspiro- en fin, lo pasado pasado...-

- ¡y lo que será, será! - completo la frase sango.

Ambas jóvenes se vieron y sonrieron al saber que eran muy parecidas al menos en su forma de pensar.

******Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag***********Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag*****

Por otra parte Inuyasha, Miroku, Houyo y Kouga iban caminando por el pasillo.

- Vaya con la escenita que se armó en el gimnasio- comenzó a decir Houyo.

- Si, y todo por un choquecito- gruño Inuyasha - las mujeres son demasiado escandalosas-.

- Cuidado con lo que dices Inuyasha, recuerda que ellas son las que nos cambian, no importa si son o no escandalosas - comento Miroku.

- Ja! A este fachoso de decima nadie lo cambia... ni siquiera su madre- exclamo Kouga sin pensar.

- ¡REPITE ESO IMBECIL... Y VERAZ QUE TE PASA! - Rugió el peliplatedo ante tal comentario y aventó a Kouga contra la pared.

-¿A si? quiero ver que lo pongas en práctica- lo reto Kouga

-¡DETENTE INUYASHA! ¡Estos pleitos nunca los van a llevar a nada bueno! Solo terminaran siendo expulsados de la escuela y tendrán problemas con sus padres- Trato de hacer entrar en razón Miroku al joven mientras lo detenía, al mismo tiempo que Ran sostenía por los hombros a Kouga para que no se abalanzara contra su compañero.

- ¡Parecen bebes! - gritaba Ran aun deteniendo a Kouga.

-YA DEJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES LOS DOS - ordeno Seshoumaru que acababa de llegar dándoles una mirada asesina.

Los jóvenes lo vieron y obedecieron aunque las miradas de odio de Inuyasha y Kouga no cambiaron en absoluto.

-Fiuu... vaya pensé que nunca lograría separarlos- dio un gran suspiro Miroku que al fin descansaba pues no era nada fácil contener a Inuyasha- vaya, ¿pero qué te paso Sesh?, te miras de muy mal humor-.

-Solo son estupideces tuyas, no estoy molesto ni siquiera tengo ganas de golpear a alguien- dijo en un tono que a cualquiera le daría pavor.

_- si eso no es estar enojado...-_ pensaron los jóvenes mientras guardaban algo de distancia, por si acaso.

-E-este... creo que deberíamos ir al salón de clases ¿no les parece?- opino Houyo.

-¡Sí!- contestaron los demás que comenzaban a caminar rumbo a donde se hallaban los salones.

Seshoumaru iba un poco atrás tratando de quitarse de la mente la discusión que tuvo con lo que él consideraba un niña estúpida. (Pues parece que a todo todos le dice estúpido ¬¬U)

- ¡Miren son las Higurashi! - exclamo Houyo al ver que venían 3 jóvenes paralelamente a ellos y que los pasarían a su lado pronto.

- Esta será mi oportunidad de hablarles- murmuro Inuyasha mientras se adelantaba.

Kagome, Sango y una compañera de clases caminaban con dirección al baño para poder arreglarse un poco el cabello.

- Kagome ya deberías dejar de estar de tan mal humor, lo que te hizo Kikyo no fue como para que te pusieras de ese genio por todo el día- le decía Sango.

- Así es Kagome, solo conseguirás que se sienta más orgullosa de ella misma, ¡anímate!- le aconsejaba Rika mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

- Ya, bueno verán no estoy molesta por lo que hizo Kikyo, bueno si un poco pero aparte de eso hoy tuve un problemita con un joven...- comenzó a decir Kagome con los ojos cerrados.

- Se quiso propasar contigo - exclamo Sango que siempre pensaba lo peor de los hombres.

- Claro que no, ni siquiera llegamos a estar de frente, pero tuvimos una pelea verbal… me llamo bebe y cosas así, ¡UY! si vieras como lo detesto y si en estos momentos lo viera no sabría como reaccionar- Kagome apretaba los puños solo de recordar lo que él le había dicho.

- ¿Y cómo era ese joven? - pregunto Rika.

- Pues era alto, tenía el cabello largo y de un color muy raro... de hecho es la primera vez que miro a alguien con ese tipo de cabello hasta creo que se veía ridículo – dijo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos tratando de recordar.

- Oye... ¿de casualidad su cabello no era color platinado? - pregunto su amiga.

- ¡Sí! así es- le dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Y tenía las facciones serias y su expresión parecía no mostrar sentimientos, con unos ojos color ámbar? - le volvió a preguntar Sango.

-Sí…!exactamente! ¡ese es! ¿No me digas que también te molesto a ti? - le contesto Kagome volteando a verla.

- No… ni siquiera sabía quién era, pero de pura casualidad, ¿no es ese joven con el que estamos a punto de cruzarnos? - exclamo Sango a la vez que apuntaba al grupo de jóvenes que venían hacia ellas.

- ¿¡QUE! - grito Kagome.

Justo en ese momento Seshoumaru se percató de ella y sin querer frunció el ceño, mientras Kagome hacia lo mismo y volteaba a ver las ventanas de los salones.

Cuando ambos grupos de jóvenes se toparon Kagome acelero el paso para no tener ni siquiera que sentir que estaba en ese lugar pero en ese instante le fue cerrado el paso.

- ¡hola! Buenas tardes señorita ¿Cómo estás? - saludo amablemente Inuyasha mientras sonreía de manera seductora.

- ¿Eh?... ah… hola, estoy bien –dijo tratando de evadirlo sin lograrlo pues seguía cerrándole el paso- ¿me disculpas dejándome pasar?, tengo prisa - contesto Kagome que quería salir lo más pronto posible de ahí para evitar otro conflicto.

- Pero si ni siquiera nos hemos presentado, ¿no crees que lo más cortes seria que nos presentáramos formalmente?-la voz de Inuyasha sonaba dulce y muy caballerosa.

- Kagome! Oye nos dejaste atrás, ¡hasta parecía que corrías! - exclamo Rika que apenas llegaba a donde su amiga junto con Sango.

- No molestes a mi prima por favor, ya ha tenido un mal dia - exclamo sango al ver cómo él le tapaba el paso.

Miroku al verla le brillaron los ojos y fue enseguida hasta donde se encontraba.

-Hola bella dama, ¿podrías decirme cuál es tu nombre? - le dijo mientras le hacía una especie de reverencia.

-¿Eh? Pues… me llamo Sango... - contesto ella mientras que muchas gotitas aparecían en su cabeza al ver el comportamiento tan raro de ese joven.

-Mi nombre es Miroku y estoy para servirte en lo que necesites, tal vez no lo habías notado pero vamos en el mismo salón- le agarro la mano para darle un beso y a la joven se le erizo el cabello y se puso más roja que un tomate.

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos… ¿no creen? - se apresuró a decir Sango que apartaba la mano con nerviosismo y apresuraba el paso.

-Vaya… ahora parece que la que quieres huir eres tú, jajaja- se burló bajo Rika.

- ¡Cállate! / - exclamo algo molesta y avergonzada Sango.

- Si, es verdad, disculpen creo que es hora de irnos antes de que se haga más tarde y tenemos cosas que hacer- Contesto Kagome mientras evadía a un confundido Inuyasha que se quedó con sus aires de galán flotando y así casi correr para salir de ahí.

-¡Ay! - exclamo Kagome al toparse con algo o alguien - Gomen... no fue mi inten…- pero no pudo completar su disculpa al ver de quien se trataba.

- Tú - murmuro Sesh mientras la miraba seriamente.

- ¡Pero si eres tú! - le contesto Kagome de la misma forma -¿Por qué no te quitaste si viste que iba a pasar?- el tono de voz de la joven se hizo más serio y rudo.

- Tu eres la que no se fijó por donde iba, eso comprueba mi teoría de que eres una tonta chiquilla - le dijo mientras pasaba al lado de ella sin siquiera inmutarse por las palabras que había dicho.

-Ughhh... Bueno pues yo también comprobé mi teoría de que eres un patético lobo solitario, no, lobo no, eres un PERRO SOLITARIO ¡eso eres! Yo seré una chiquilla tonta como dijiste pero te aseguro que esta chiquilla tonta nunca se fijaría en un completo perdedor como TU - Kagome dijo esto último con fuerza y luego continuo su camino sin voltear.

-¡Espéranos Kagome! - exclamaron las dos jóvenes que corrían para alcanzar a su compañera que iba echando humo y refunfuñaba mil y un cosas.

Todo el grupo se quedó con ojos de puntito ante tal escena pues nadie entendía ni papa de lo que había pasado.

-Vaya Inuyasha, parece que te desairaron, pero aquí al que le fue bien es al menos esperado... ¿no es así Miroku? - murmuro Kouga que le daba un codazo a un Miroku que fingía que no pasaba nada.

-Solo fue un simple impulso, además dudo que vuelva a pasar - dijo con tono de monje a la vez que cerraba los ojos y ponía cara relajada.

- ¡Va! A mí no me interesa esa joven, además yo creí que era su hermana, se parecen mucho esas dos... recuerden que mi meta es el conquistar a la fierecilla humana come hombres - exclamo en tono burlón Inuyasha.

-Pues ahora que lo dices si se parecen algo, solo que esta tiene el cabello más corto - opino Houyo mientras las comparaba en su mente.

-Kagome... Higurashi - murmuro Sesh de repente.

- ¿Eh?- Todos voltearon a ver al joven que se miraba más serio y pensativo de lo normal (¿se puede ser más serio? OoO ).

- No me digan que esa mocosa es una de las famosas Higurashi - pregunto Seshoumaru sin dejar de mirar la dirección por donde se habían ido las jóvenes.

-Sí, así es, ella es Kagome Higurashi, prima de Sango y hermana de Kikyo, la joven que va contigo en el salón - le informo Kouga con detalle. - Saben, esa también se ve que es una fierecilla, creo que tratare con ella, se ha ganado mi atención - murmuro mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

- Hagamos esto interesante - dijo Sesh mientras metía la mano al bolsillo - apuesto 1000 pesos a que puedo conquistar a esa chiquilla malcriada- Afirmo mientras sacaba el dinero y se lo entregaba a Miroku que era el encargado de la apuesta (porque fue quien la inicio).

-pero si la apuesta solo era para obtener el título de Seductor #1 - le dijo Miroku.

-¡No importa! Apuesto ese dinero ya vera que nadie se atreve a retarme y menos de esa forma, ella vera que conmigo nadie se mete a la ligera - le dijo dándole el dinero y continuando su camino no sin antes agregar- Si ustedes no se sienten con la suficiente capacidad para poder ganar, entonces no entren en la apuesta… además, puesto que acabo de ingresar en ella… la semana comienza a partir del próximo lunes, digamos que… les daré un poco de ventaja- sonrió burlonamente y continuo su camino.

-¿Un poco de ventaja? ¡Si hoy es Miércoles!, solo son 2 días- exclamo Houyo observando cómo se alejaba.

-Pues a mí no me importa, como quiera ganare esa apuesta así que mañana te daré ese dieron Miroku- exclamo Inuyasha mucho más interesado en ganar que antes ya que también su hermano entraría.

-De acuerdo, mañana los que quieran ingresar en la apuesta tendrán que traer la cantidad dicha por Seshoumaru y la fecha oficial empieza el lunes- aclaro Miroku estableciendo las bases de la apuesta.

Todos asintieron en forma de aceptación.

- Veo que ahora si este reto se pone muy interesante- exclamo Naraku cuando oyó aquello - Ahora si me interesa ver quién es el ganador, hasta que algo divertido ocurre por aquí-

******Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag***********Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag*****

Kagome iba rumbo al baño aún muy enojada a paso veloz.

- ¡Espéranos Kagome! - gritaban Sango y Rika sin poder alcanzarla aun.

- ¡ESTUPIDO! Sería el último hombre en el que me fijaría... ¡ni loca me gustaría estar con un tonto como el! - decía apretando los puños.

******Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag***********Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag*****

- Vaya, vaya... esto si me está gustando, bien, veamos cómo les va a cada uno y quien ganara esta competición puesto que la observare muy de cerca- murmuro un joven que observaba a los jóvenes aun discutiendo y sonriendo - ¡que comience la diversión! - exclamo mientras se ponía en marcha y solo sonreía de imaginar como iría a terminar todo aquello.

_**CONTINUARA**_...

_**Nao:**___Les gusto? espero que si! en serio lamento no haberles actualizado pronto en serio lo siento muchísimo! pero es que tengo dentro de poco un examen muy importante para mi! Y es el examen de admisión a la UNI. Además de ello ya mero llega semana Santa y pues como saben es tiempo en que hay que pasarla con los familiares de fuera y aprovechar el tiempo con los amigos. Así que les suplico me tengan paciencia si no publico pronto. PERO YA VERAN QUE CAUNDO TODO PASO ACTUALIZO MAS RAPIDO! XD es una promesa n_n.

En cuanto a los reviews LES AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON! son un ecanto! .

Como veran en este capitulo no puse a Kikyo! Para su mejor lectura, bueno pero claro que aparecera y kagome se vengara... asi que SIGUEN ABIERTA LAS PROPUESTAS PARA HACER SUFRIR A KYKYO! hasta ahorita me han dado una muy buena que pienso utilizar de cierta forma... pero quiero oir mas, asi que.. esta es su oportunidad! opinen y digan lo que quieren que le pase a la sombi! )pero sin matarla, porque si no... no tendria chiste) hay que hacerla sufrir muajajaja... Ejem! pero ya volviendo a la normalidad...

ARIGATTO POR SUS REVIEWS! les contestare a cada uno poco a poco.. ok? BESOS! NOS VEMOS!

Pd: Lindo usagi... si tengo horrores de ortografía.. no me mates... TT oTT sabes que la ortografia y yo estamos en guerra XD... y espero que publiques tu también dentro de poco ok? n-n Nos vemos dentro de poco! Te cuidas! XD


	4. Planes para el fin de semana

**KONICHIWA!**

_**Disclaimer: Si, si... lo sé, Inuyasha y los demás personajes no son míos**___û.û _**(ni lo serán**___T-T___**) solo los tomo prestados para mis locos fics. (Ya todos sabemos eso...**__** :**_D_**) así que... aclarado esto.. Vamos a comenzar.**_

Nao-chan: Primero que nada… Una grande disculpa por no haber escrito en mucho, mucho, ¡MUCHISIMO TIEMPO! , pero es que ocurrieron tantas cosas en mi vida que no me habían dejado tiempo para escribir. De hecho no me había dado cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo si no fuera por el ultimo review que recibí (gracias por recordármelo) ¡de que mi última publicación fue en el 2006! O sea hace ya… 5 años. Bueno la razón por la que me ausente fue porque me mude a vivir sola para ir a la Universidad, luego me cambie de carrera (por ciertos motivos personales) pero de nuevo entre a estudiar y gracias a Kami volví a tener tiempo para escribir.

Anna: Si a eso le agregas que te robaron tu laptop y te mudaste 3 veces de casa… creo que sería más entendible del porque no habías publicado, ¿no crees?

Nao-chan: Si… bueno también estaba eso n_n Pero lo que quiero decir es que he vueltoooo! Así que claro que retomaré mis fics, empezando con este. Gracias por su paciencia y espero que me sigan aun, ya que yo nos las he olvidado y sin más… AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 4!

CAPITULO 4: Planes para el fin de semana.

La clase de Historia mundial definitivamente era aburrida, o eso pensaba Kagome mientras miraba por la ventana sin prestarle la más mínima atención al maestro de la primera hora de clases. Era jueves y sentía que ya quería salirse corriendo para ir a su cuarto a descansar y pasar el día con sus libros favoritos: novelas y cuentos de misterios principalmente.

Volteo de nuevo para ver el pizarrón y se topó con una línea del tiempo en la cual destacaba 1940 época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

El timbre sonó y el maestro se levantó para salir y dejar paso al siguiente Maestro, dando un lapso de 15 minutos para ir a tomar agua, ir al baño o estirarse.

-Kagome no tomaste ningún apunte ¿verdad?- le reprendió Sango mientras guardaba la libreta en su mochila.

-Yaaawn, la verdad… ni siquiera supe de que se trató, es tan aburrido, es decir, ¿De qué nos servirá saber todo esto si ya paso? -

-Es importante porque tiene relevancia el saber cómo fue que pasaron las cosas para que actualmente estemos más en paz y armonía en el mundo, o al menos nosotros-

Kagome suspiro y se recostó en su pupitre. Definitivamente deseaba que llegara pronto el fin de semana para que se pudiera ir a descansar.

******Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag***********Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag*****

En otro salón.

-Y con eso damos por terminada la clase de hoy- anuncio la maestra de Antropología a sus alumnos de 3ero de Preparatoria Grupo C.

El bullicio no se hizo esperar una vez que la maestra se retiró para ir a su siguiente clase.

Kikyo en el fondo del salón comenzó a ser rodeada por varios jóvenes que le ofrecían algún dulce o detalle para poder conquistarla o mínimo atraer su atención. Ella como de costumbre solo sonreía y se engrandecía al ser el centro de atención sin embargo poso su vista en un peli plateado que ni siquiera la había ido a saludar en los 3 días que tenía en esa escuela.

Seshoumaru se levantó de su asiento para estirar las piernas y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y sentir el aire fresco del otoño tocar su rostro.

-¿Por qué estás tan solo?- le pregunto la pelinegra asomándose a la ventana a su lado.

Sesshoumaru la observo de reojo y al ver de quien se trataba resoplo para seguir viendo al frente –Me gusta la soledad-

-Oh, vamos no puede gustarte siempre la soledad ¿no es así?- le dijo con una voz más melosa.

-Pues la verdad es que si me gusta y mucho, no todos somos como personas como tú- dijo viendo como el grupito de jóvenes seguía esperando a Kikyo en su lugar- deberías ir con ellos, después de todo ellos si te prestan atención-

Kikyo apretó los puños con fuerza dándose la vuelta para regresar a su lugar, y pensar que ella se había rebajado a ir a saludarlo primero. ¿Pues quien se creía él? Ella era Kikyo Higurashi y había sido el centro de atención de su salón desde la secundaria. No iba a sentirse mal por un cualquiera como el, ya después vería como hacerle ver su belleza.

Sesshoumaru por su parte solo suspiro hastiado, a lenguas se miraba que esa joven era el típico caso de muchachita vanidosa y engreída. Solo esperaba que la tal Kagome no fuera igual o se arrepentiría de haber entrado a la apuesta.

Naraku por su parte observaba a Kikyo con detenimiento, si, era muy hermosa. Se preguntaba que se sentiría poder tener ese frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento. No estaba dentro la apuesta sin embargo no tenía prohibido tratar de ligarse a la joven vanidosa, ¿no es verdad?

******Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag***********Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag*****

La hora de descanso llego finalmente permitiéndoles a los alumnos tener una hora para comer o hacer lo que gustaran dentro de las instalaciones, aún faltaba medio día de clases por delante y tenían que recuperar energías para no quedarse dormidos en el salón (aunque algunos de todas maneras terminaban haciéndolo, con o sin comida xD)

Kagome tomo se dirigió como ya era costumbre a la mesa de la orilla donde la acompañarían Sango, Rika y Nakami una compañera que también le hablaba y la cual comenzaba a ser un buen prospecto para amiga.

La cafetería era realmente grande, a su ver, parecía como un gran salón lleno de mesas y sillas.

Justo en ese momento entro al comedor Kikyo seguida de varios jóvenes que la alababan y admiraban, al pasar al lado de Kagome solo la vio de reojo y se rio burlescamente recordando su incidente en el partido de básquet.

-Ugh… infeliz Kikyo…- dijo bajo mientras se hundía en la silla rogando que Sango y sus amigas aparecieran pronto.

-hola Kagome disculpa la tardanza- dijo su prima quien acaba de llegar – Rika y Nakami están comprando su almuerzo ya que no trajeron de su casa- la miro fijamente – ¿Qué tienes ahora que te miras tan molesta? –

-Nada… solo que Kikyo acaba de pasar burlándose de mi celebrando su victoria en básquet rodeada de todos sus lame botas o perritos falderos en su caso-

Sango suspiro – Ay querida prima, no sé cómo es que tú y ella llegaron a tal punto, es decir, cuando eran pequeñas solían llevarse muy bien, incluso recuerdo que ella te ayudaba a peinarte y a elegir ropa muy linda en las tiendas… ¿Qué les paso?-

-No me mires a mí, yo no fui la que cambio de la noche a la mañana…- contesto mientras observaba como su hermana mayor comía con sus nuevas "amigas" y admiradores riéndose sentada en su pose chic- la verdad es que yo también me lo pregunto a veces, creo que simplemente… decidió que su vanidad era más importante que su relación de hermanas-

Sango la observo y luego a Kikyo. Aunque eran primas ella conocía su historia familiar ya que siempre había vivido a 3 cuadras de distancia de ellas y era verdad que recordaba a una Kikyo muy distinta cuando era niña a la de ahora.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?- pregunto Rika sentándose a la mesa.

-Ah, no por nada, solo estábamos recordando viejos tiempo- contesto Kagome cambiando su expresión a una más alegre.

-Es verdad, ustedes se acaban de cambiar de ciudad, de seguro fue un poco duro todo el movimiento que tuvieron ¿no es cierto? –comento Nakami que había ocupado un lugar al lado de Rika.

Kagome volteo a ver a Sango y observo un deje de tristeza y nostalgia en su mirada, comprendió enseguida y decidió cambiar el tema.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen los fines de semana para entretenerse?-

-Bueno…- comenzó Rika mientras pensaba- pues ahí un parque de diversiones de planta como a 45 minutos de aquí en metro, también están los centros comerciales, hay varios parques naturales y un zoológico, pero queda un poco más retirado como a una hora de aquí-

-También hay un lugar al cual usualmente solo van alumnos de Hope-Life, es uno de esos lugares donde vas y escuchas música, tiene pistas de baile, hay karaoke y también un mini restaurancito en la azotea- agrego Nakami sonriendo.

-Pero… no venden bebidas alcohólicas, ¿o sí?- pregunto intrigada Sango imaginándose a un montón de ebrios estudiantes.

-¡Para nada!, Como somos preparatorianos no nos dejan consumir alcohol o llevar alcohol al lugar, créeme, he ido un par de veces y es muy agradable y muy seguro, incluso hemos festejado cumpleaños de amigas ahí-

-Pues no suena nada mal, espero que podamos ir pronto para conocerlo- Kagome sonreí abiertamente imaginando un lugar agradable para ir a cantar, amaba el Karaoke.

-¡Cuando quieran! Es más si gustan este sábado pasamos por ustedes para ir un rato a cantar y a bailar, ¿Qué opinan?-

Sango y Kagome se vieron y luego las voltearon a ver.

-Bueno, debemos pedir permiso primero y luego les avisamos ¿de acuerdo?-

Ambas jóvenes asintieron.

Definitivamente la idea de salir a conocer y a divertirse no era tan mala, después de toda la mudanza y los hechos recientes en la nueva escuela habían sido agotadores y necesitan animarse.

******Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag***********Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag*****

-¿Qué hay Miroku? Te había estado buscando, donde te habías metido?- Pregunto Ran acercándose al mencionado que estaba terminando de comer junto con Houyo.

-Decidí tener un almuerzo en paz, sin peleas o platicas constantes de conquistas- dejo los palillos a un lado del tazón y se limpió con una servilleta.

-Bueno hay que admitir que a veces escuchar a Inuyasha y a Kouga todo el tiempo puede ser traumante y crispar los nervios de cualquiera-

-Hablando de ellos… ¿los han visto?- pregunto Houyo volteando a los lados- Inuyasha inclusive no llego a las primeras clases, eso es raro-

-Pues yo vi a Kouga hablando con Ayame hace un rato, pero no sé dónde este ahora- comento Ran pensativo.

-¿Ayame?- exclamaron ambos jóvenes.

-Sí, Ayame, la capitana pelirroja actual del grupo de porristas de todo 1ero de Preparatoria, está en nuestro salón-

-Ah es verdad… me pregunto si estará en un plan de conquistarla-

-Nah… aunque ese lobo rabioso andrajoso quisiera conquistarla no creo que pudiera- murmuro una voz de repente-

-¡INUYASHA!- exclamaron todos al verlo sentado sobre la rama del árbol que estaba encima de ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí sin que lo notaran?.

-¡Feh! Apenas se dan cuenta de mi presencia, tengo aquí desde que estaban comiendo estos dos-

-Sabes Inuyasha uno no está acostumbrado en cuanto llega a un lugar o mientras se está comiendo inspeccionar los árboles en busca de sus amigos- comento irónicamente Miroku.

-Sí, si, como digan-

-Ok, yo tengo dos preguntas- comenzó Ran- uno… ¿Por qué no llegaste a las primeras horas de clase y dos, por qué dices que aunque Kouga quisiera no podría conquistar a la jefa de porristas?-

-Bueno, primero falte porque tuve que ir a cobrarle a un conocido un dinero que me debía, dinero con el cual voy a entrar a la apuesta, bueno eso y porque las clases de historia mundial son demasiado aburridas como para asistir- dijo recostándose sobre el tronco del árbol- y no podría conquistar a Ayame porque esos dos se conocen desde que estaban en pañales-

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, son vecinos y amigos de la infancia, sus familiar son amigos cercanos y pues ellos también-

Inuyasha tenía razón, Ayame y Kouga vivían uno al lado del otro desde que tenían uso de razón, él lo sabía bien porque vivía en la casa de enfrente de Kouga, así que los conocía desde hacía un buen tiempo.

-Y hablando del rey de roma… miren quien se acerca- murmuro Miroku.

-Que hay bola de ociosos, ¿qué hacen?- dijo Kouga a modo de saludo

-Pues acabamos de almorzar y estábamos preguntándonos donde estarías- contesto Houyo observándolo con una sonrisa.

-Pues estaba ocupado con unos asuntillos insignificantes, pero nada de qué preocuparse, además solo vine a traerle el dinero a nuestro tesorero de la apuesta- dijo lanzándole un sobre pequeño a Miroku – Con eso aseguro mi entrada a la apuesta, ¿no es verdad?-

-Si- exclamo Miroku atrapando el sobre- Y es hora de que ustedes den su cooperación para ingresar o ya no aceptare entradas-

-Aquí esta lo mío- exclamo Inuyasha volviendo a asomarse por el espeso follaje del árbol lanzando unos billetes amarrados en un liga- cuéntalos si quieres, está completo-

-Así que aquí estaba el perro pulguiento y fachoso-

-¿Qué dijiste desgraciado?- grito el peli plateado colgando del árbol.

-Oigan que no pueden simplemente estar en el mismo lugar sin ofenderse mutuamente- suspiro Ran.

-¿Qué te crees infeliz al decirme desgraciado? El único desgraciado aquí eres tú por ser un pesado de primera-

-Oigan… me están ignorando- dijo Ran al fondo sintiéndose aislado.

-Pues si de pesados hablamos tú te podrías hundir en el océano sin problema alguno- contesto Inuyasha retador.

-Sí, me están ignorando- Ran cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro resignado.

-¿Ah sí?, pues déjame decirte que eres un pedazo de plomo comparado conmigo imbécil…-

Miroku se levantó tomando su recipiente donde había traído su almuerzo dejando a los dos peleoneros solos. Y se alejó dirigiéndose a los salones.

-Ran, Houyo, ustedes van a entrar en esto o no- dijo con voz calmada mientras al fondo Inuyasha y Kouga se golpeaban e insultaban mutuamente.

-Pues yo aunque quisiera no puedo, no pude juntar el dinero y además honestamente no creo poder contra esos dos- dijo algo cabizbajo Ran.

-Yo si voy a hacer el intento- exclamo Houyo metiendo la mano al bolso del pantalón- aquí está mi parte-

-Bueno entonces los concursantes oficiales son Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga y Houyo ¿cierto?- confirmaba Miroku contando mentalmente.

-Si así parece-

-Bueno, entonces todo esta listo, que comience la competencia el lunes- afirmo sin dejar de avanzar a los salones.

En esos momentos la sombra que los había estado espiando desde que se propusiera la apuesta salió lentamente de su lugar escondido tras las esquina de uno de los cuartos de limpieza recargándose en la pared del mismo cruzando los brazos.

-Con que si hicieron la apuesta seriamente ¿eh?- Vaya… Sí que suena muy interesante, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que participaran solo puros galanes que están como quieren- exclamo imaginándose a la comitiva del grupo.

-Aquí estas hermano Jakotsu, vaya que te has perdido últimamente, pues que rayos has estado haciendo que ni siquiera has asistido a nuestros repasos para ponerte al día con tus notas? Recuerda que nuestro hermano mayor dijo que si no mejorabas calificaciones te encerraría los fines de semana sin salir- contesto un joven pelinegro de apariencia fornida pero elegante.

-Aaaah… solo me estaba entreteniendo querido Renkotsu - Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Pues te entretienes luego ahora hay que regresar- le reprendió empujándolo de la espalda al salón.

Jakotsu solo se dejó guiar mientras volteaba de reojo a ver como el peli plateado por el cual se podía derretir y el pelinegro bronceado que también estaba como quería se peleaban sin parar.

-Je… será muy divertido ver cómo les va- sonrió muy bajito.

******Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag***********Sesh/Kag******Sesh/Kag*****

Finalmente el sonaba el timbre de salida. Después del almuerzo había sido un día muy largo para Kagome. Se levantó de su asiento acomodando sus cosas al igual que el resto del salón y no pudo evitar dar una mirada al fondo donde estaban el muchacho peli plateado que según recordaba se llamaba Inuyasha y el joven al lado de él que según oyó en murmullos era Kouga. Cuando llegaron del descanso ambos estaban muy golpeados y sucios por lo cual la maestra los había castigado 20 minutos más después de la clase.

FLASHBACK

-Bien tomare lista para saber si están todos aquí- comenzó la maestra de Cívica y Ética.

La puerta se abrió de pronto dando paso a Inuyasha y a Kouga que tenían varios moretones en la cara y su ropa estaba algo manchada de tierra y césped.

-Lamento la tardanza- exclamo Inuyasha mientras daba un paso adelante.

-Yo también me disculpo, hubo algo importante que hacer que no podía esperar- dijo cerrando los ojos un poco.

La maestra enarco una ceja.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué era eso tan importante si se puede saber?- contesto cruzándose de brazos esperando la explicación.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron sin saber que decir. La maestra se acercó a ellos con pasos firmes y les dio un librazo a cada uno en la cabeza.

-Auch- exclamaron ambos al sentir el libro de 357 hojas sobre su cabeza.

-Yo les voy a decir que era eso tan importante que no podía esperar… era partirse la cara a golpes ¿no es así?- Les reprendió levantando la voz, mientras ellos trataban de negarlo-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces que fue?-

-Es que al ir caminando el suelo estaba resbaloso y nos tropezamos…- comenzó a explicar Inuyasha siendo interrumpido por otro librazo- Ugh-

-¡Con lo que se toparon fue pero con el puño del otro! Si me quieren ver la cara de ingenua les aseguro que no podrán, recuerden que imparto la clase de Cívica pero sobretodo de Ética y justo han faltado al valor del respeto, eso además de que ya me hicieron perder 20 minutos valiosos de mi clase los cuales van a tener que quedarse extras cuando terminen las clases del día en este salón- sentencio dirigiéndose a su silla- Pueden pasar a sus lugares y cuidadito con escaparse del castigo, porque si no los encuentro aquí cuando las clases terminen los dejare 20 minutos después de clases todos los días con el aviso a sus padres- Los miro y estos solo asintieron pasando a sus lugares.

Al sentarse ambos voltearon a ver el lado opuesto tratando de evitarse a toda costa pues no solo estarían castigados 20 minutos después de clase, lo más seguro es que sus padres los volverían a reprender por su condición.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Esos dos nunca aprenden- comento una peli roja sacando de su concentración a Kagome.

-¿Eh?-

-Ah disculpa no quería molestarte- se disculpó sonriendo amablemente.

-Para nada- Yo fui la que pensó en voz alta, aunque me pasa seguido no te preocupes.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente y asintió, sabía lo que se sentía pues ella también solía pensar en voz alta, vio como Sango le hacía una seña de "me adelantare a casa" para luego retirarse.

-¿Los conoces?- le contesto finalmente tomando su mochila y saliendo del salón junto con ella dejándolos solos.

-Más de lo que te imaginas, tal vez demasiado bien- suspiro- son mis vecinos de toda la vida y créeme, desde que tengo uso de razón ellos no pueden estar en el mismo lugar sin competir entre ellos o insultarse mutuamente-

-Vaya eso suena bastante tedioso y triste-

-No creas- La joven soltó una risilla- la verdad es que si no lo hicieran nos preocuparían a todos, porque al menos yo sé que muy en el fondo ambos se tienen respeto y cariño mutuo solo que su orgullo es tan grande como para demostrarle de otra forma-

Kagome la vio mientras caminaban a la salida de la escuela, era una joven un poco más alta que ella y delgada pero con un cuerpo bien proporcionado para una chica de su edad, además sus brazos y piernas se miraban tonificados, tal vez hacia gimnasia o era porrista pensó Kagome; su piel era blanca y su rostro era muy lindo tenía unos ojos verdes profundos que podían cautivar a cualquier chico además de ese cabello entre café y rojo que daba un color guindo brillante en esas coletas bien peinadas y cuidadas. Si, era una chica muy hermosa.

-Ah por cierto disculpa mi mala educación no nos hemos presentado propiamente- se paró de golpe quedando frente a la peli negra – Mi nombre es Ayame Kisagi pero puedes solo llamarme Ayame-termino con una sonrisa muy cálida.

-Ah, muchísimo gusto yo soy…-

-Kagome Higurashi- la mencionada la miro con duda- aunque no lo creas ustedes las Higurashi son bastante mencionadas en la escuela, ya que son raras y muy escasas las y los estudiantes que entran a un mes de haber comenzado el ciclo escolar, además de que son 3 estudiantes –

-Cuatro, somos cuatro estudiantes, nuestra hermana menos Rin esta en tercero de secundaria, por eso no la hemos visto frecuentemente- aclaro Kagome sonriendo para luego voltear a la derecha y ver como se acercaba un pequeña dando brincos y agitando la mano- Y hablando de ella, ahí viene-

Ayame volteo a verla, era una estudiante de tercero de secundaria pero tenía rasgos de ser menos, tal vez por su forma de actuar, su mochila de gatito o ese peinado de cabello suelto con una pequeña coleta al lado la que la hacían ver más joven, aunque, si se fijaba bien, la fisionomía de ella era adecuada para su edad ya que comenzaba a notarse un esbelto cuerpo que bien podría ser una porrista en el futuro.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza mentalmente, era una mala costumbre que tenía, al ser capitana de porristas desde hacía 3 años se le había hecho común revisar a las demás estudiantes y más si eran jóvenes para nuevos prospectos de porristas, y así entrenarlas desde temprano para que pudieran ser parte de su escuadra.

-¡Hola! ¿Kagome, que crees? Hoy me invitaron a salir a salir unas compañeras del salón a un lugar interesante al cual van la mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela!- dijo llegando y tomando la mano de su hermana- La verdad es que quiero ir, pero no creo que me dejen ir sola…- la miro con ojos de cachorrito- ¿irías conmigo?-

-bueno yo, pero.. Hay que pedir permiso a mamá y luego decidir qué hacer, además no sabemos dónde es o como llegar-

-No te preocupes- contesto Ayame sonriendo- igual y yo casi siempre voy a ese lugar, se llama Treasures Life y es un lugar muy recomendable, si quieren y claro tienen permiso solo avísenme, díganme donde viven y yo paso por ustedes-

-Bueno…- Kagome pensaba seriamente.

-Di que sí hermana- Rin la miraba con ojos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

-Está bien hablare con mamá y tratare de convencerla, pero no te aseguro nada-

Ayame y rin dieron saltitos aplaudiendo y Kagome solo suspiro, ¿en que se había metido? Si, había dicho que quería conocer y distraerse, pero no tan pronto, y ella que pensaba que se la iba a pasar tranquilamente en el sillón cómodo de su cuarto en la sala leyendo sus libros preferidos.

-Bien, ya es hora de irme – Exclamo Ayame al ver que su abuelo había pasado a recogerla- mañana me dicen que les dijeron!-

-Vamos Kagome, vamos a casa a decirle a mamá- dijo rin jalando su mano para que caminara

-Ya voy, ya voy- _Sí que mañana sería un viernes muy largo- _pensó Kagome mientras era dirigida a jalones por su querida hermana Rin.

Después de todo, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar por ir a ese lugar?

(Estando un grupito de conquistadores como los de Hope life… créanme que muchas cosas xD)

CONTINUARA…

¡Pues bien aquí ha quedado el capítulo 4!

Aunque me tarde muchísimo en volver a escribir, cuando comencé a hacerlo de nuevo me di cuenta que aun tenia muchísimas ideas en mi cabeza listas para ser usadas en mis fics, así que no tarde mucho en escribir este capítulo.

A lo mejor me tarde un poquitín en subir el capítulo 5 porque voy a ir actualizando tanto este Fic como uno que tengo de Death Note (BAJO LA LLUVIA) el cual ya está corregido también, para quien quiera leerlo y le guste esta serie anime se los recomiendo.

Bueno y sin más me despido, espero que todos estén súper bien y me dejen reviews. Ya sabes, se aceptan tomatazos, felicitaciones, consejos, etc.

Sin más se despide… NAO-CHAN ^ ^


End file.
